Conquering Fears
by J0j2
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little help from your friends. When McCoy is afraid of beaming down to a certain location, what do Kirk and Spock do? Short little friendship fic, please R&R!


Transporter Phobia

"Jim! I told you I'm not going on that thing!" McCoy growled from across the room. Kirk, who was standing on the transporter pad, was tapping his foot, annoyed. The transporter was performing perfectly fine, except that the beaming port was over 100 thousand miles than the average point.

"Come on Bones. It's Shore Leave and it's just a transporter!" He said, for the second time coming over to Bones, trying to drag him on.

"No! I'm telling you!" McCoy withdrew his hand with the quick nimbleness of a surgeon.

"What do we have to do to convince you?" Kirk moaned. Spock stood at the back of the room, in a combination of invisible enjoyment and irritation emanating from him for the situation, except that he was a Vulcan and did not and could not feel this. So he told them.

"Doctor, your fear is totally illogical and irrational. The transporters have no functional problems or defects currently, and have been proven that they can transport to levels at least 17.9 times deeper than this assignment." Spock stated the facts. McCoy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Look, Bones, we're the last landing party, and the Nexian staff are waiting!" Jim stood in front of the doctor.

"It's witchcraft! Men weren't meant to be teleported from one place to another from the touch of a button." McCoy's southern drawl came out unusually thick.

"I hear they have the best Sheportdian Brandy on Nexius Seven!" The bribe wasn't working.

"Jim, I'm not going down!" He waved his arms in finality. "No one's life is on the line –"

"Nor do you have a substantial reason to not take usage of the transporter." Spock had the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh in his tone.

The doctor had been hoping Jim would interrupt Spock again so he wouldn't have to justify his fear. He was older than Kirk for devil's sake, and he was scared out of his wits of the stupid transporter!

"It's not natural!" he said after a relatively awkward silence. It was clear he was losing points to argue for.

"Bones, please! We both want to go down, it's been twenty minutes!"

"Leave me here! I said I. Am. Not. Going." He crossed his arms again and pursed his lips.

"You are acting as a human child younger than 5 years of age, Doctor."

"And you're acting like a hot-wired computer with a virus!" he recoiled defensively.

"I don't want to make it an order, McCoy…" Kirk exchanged looks with him. Jim could always make it an order if he wanted to. But he understood the friendship underneath the commanding officer roles and didn't ever try to take advantage of it. Ever.

The captain recognized the imploring, frightened look at his companion's face and instantly regretted he'd said that.

"Okay, Bones, Spock and I are going to beam down. I'm coming back up to get you." He said, trying to smoothly recover from his blunder. Spock got off the transporter and pulled the controls. "Energize in 5." The Vulcan pushed down the levers on Jim's command and quickly got on the transporter pad.

"Four…three…two…one." Spock counted down quietly and their bodies began to evaporate into tiny golden specks.

It was a matter of minutes before a man in a red shirt came in to beam up the Captain.

"Jim, I hope you realize I still haven't changed my decision."

"Spock said it would be a shame if you didn't come down to Nexius with us." McCoy raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Did he, now?" He snorted a little bit. He would sooner believe the Klingon empire made peace with the federation* than believe Spock said he'd miss the physician on a landing party.

Kirk gently slapped McCoy on the arm. "He did! What reason do I have to lie to you?"

"To get me down on the planet, to name one." Bones shot back.

"Okay, his exact words were, 'It would almost be a disappointment if the doctor does not choose to surface for shore leave. Although it sometimes does not seem so, I do take relative enjoyment in his presence.'"

"That sounds more like Spock…wait - _enjoyment?_" McCoy's voice sounded incredulous. "That son of a Vulcan showing emotion? Stop making things up. I'm not going down, and giving me hear-say about a Vulcan's happiness is certainly not a strategy that's going to work."

"Fine…have it your way." Suddenly, Kirk made a clicking noise with his tongue, and the next thing the Doctor knew, he was being headed towards with a hypo, without time to react.

A few minutes later, McCoy woke up and found himself on a green couch made of a velvet type material with none other than the mischievous Captain and stubborn Vulcan sitting at his bedside. "What happened?" he said as he rubbed his eyes…and then he remembered. "You sedated me? Is that even legal?" he said, half very mad and half finding this situation funny.

"Yes. Spock found ways to regulate it."

"You dirty…" he sighed.

"Anyway, it got you down here." Kirk snickered softly.

"I still don't believe it's legal." McCoy rolled his eyes.

"It was a mild class 16 sedative administered by a professional member of medical staff on the U.S.S. enterprise, 3 year licensed – "Spock was cut off.

"Shut up Spock! I get it!" he waved his hand dismissively and paused. "Did you really say all those things Jim said you did?"  
"I see no reason he should lie to you, besides small human biases."

"So you really did say that?" Bones seemed half amazed, but decided to lose any hint of argument or jabbing that might ruin the moment and to be more touched that the Vulcan chose to show friendship to someone he normally chose to bicker with.

"In the plainest terms so you will not confront me with more questions, the answer is yes." Spock raised an eyebrow for a short time.

"I told you, McCoy." Kirk said in a know it all tone. He then stood up and gently offered his arm to help the doctor up. "Now, lets get going. We need to meet with the Nexian staff about the enterprise's stay at Liakti Resort."

*hehe, look at the nextgen irony!

Well, hope you liked that little Ficlet! Just a cute little friendship thing I was in the mood for. Oh! If you're a writer outside of just fanfictions, I suggest you check out a really cool forum called . I also have some other good friendship stuff, so click my profile. Thanks! Please R&R!


End file.
